IT Guy
Also known as: Garret Rickey The night-shift IT technician at No.10, IT Guy is a skilled computers expert who has helped PM Wheatley out on a number of occasions, including setting up his Twitter account, fixing his smartphone Edith, and reinstating his Internet access after She discovered Twitter. The Prime Minister alternates between being impressed by Garret's technical abilities, and being rather jealous and resentful of them. His opinion of IT Guy veers between 'legend' and 'nerd', depending on how unreasonable he feels like being at any given moment. Following the events of the Prime Minister's 38th birthday in October 2012, he began to view Garret more consistently as a friend and ally. Garret lives in a small flat somewhere off Tottenham Court Road with his 'nerdy girlfriend,' a young woman who may be called Bex, or Max, or possibly Fox. Twitter Mentions *Hello Twitter! Your Hon. Leader here- wow, first time I've written that, looks a bit weird. Anyway IT guy helped me set this thing up, so (28/12/11) *Took Edith to IT guy on night shift to see if anything could be done. He poked at it for a bit and then asked what happened. Didn't feel like saying I'd landed on it arse-first, so told him it'd fallen out of my pocket during whirlwind tour of Belgian embassy. He got the back off and said it looked to him like the trauma had been caused by a collision with 'a large, blunt object.' The Prime Ministerial arse is neither large nor blunt but couldn't really object as would've had to explain about pyjama-bottoms youth etc. Reasserted my authority by telling him it was his job to fix my Ipod, not to go round acting like someone out of CSI London. He said it wasn't actually his job, but he'd do it anyway, no extra charge. Cocky bugger. (30/12/11) *Can't believe it! IT guy fixed Edith! Thought she was a total goner, but no, good as new, playlists still intact and everything! Amazing! (2/1/12) *I mean, there's night staff, like IT guy, but it's... it's not the same, is it? He's just doing a job- me, I live here. (6/1/12) *More bonkers emails this morning- inbox's full of 'em! Absolutely flooded! Going to have to get IT guy up here to sort it out. Going to wait for night shift IT guy though- the one that fixed Edith. Much better, despite the very daft beard. Complete techie legend! (2/2/12) *Right, had enough of creepy silent treatment, going up to get laptop to see if IT guy can fix the loony emails issue. (2/2/12) *She had her little pet prodigy do something nasty to my login, locked me right out. No Twitter, couldn't even get Google, I was going SPARE. Luckily, had an ace up my sleeve- clever, techie sort of ace complete with weirdy nerdy beard. Best kind, in terms of aces. Hats off to him, as I said, he is a total legend with the old computers! Had it hacked in no time, couldn’t have done it without him! Although did make a few incisive suggestions myself, some vital input, could tell he was impressed- anyway, sorry, distracted. Right. Haps. So got that sorted, brilliant, only thing was he needed to get in there- her computer- as her, and tell Wonderboy to let me back on. ... Rallied the troops- me & IT guy- picked my moment- Operation Machiavelli was go. Fiendish piece of misdirection, pulled off by yours truly. (5/2/12) *Not going to be able to just UN-viral it, according to IT guy there's no setting for that, on the Internet. Design flaw, if you ask me. (4/6/12) *Edith took a battering, sadly. Went a bit bonkers & started displaying everything in Greek. Sent her off to IT Guy, hence the radio silence. (21/9/12) *Or a certain Δεν ξέρω τι, according to Edith. IT Guy sent her back- said she seems OK but I should probably stop throwing her under buses. Bit rude, really. I mean, I'm grateful he fixed her, but I'm just saying that I'm the Prime Minister, and he's a cocky, beardy little nerd. (23/9/12) *Hm. IT guy just stuck his head round the door. Apparently he’s going down the pub w/his mates & I’m welcome to come along. I seriously don’t know what planet that bloke thinks he's on sometimes. I mean, talk about nerve! If he thinks the Prime Minister’s got nothing better 2 do on his birthday than sit in some smelly pub with a bunch of weirdy-beardy nerds th... Actually, hold that thought. #PMout (20/10/12) *Was brzliant! amazign brithday! haha Garrt blody amzing. besfren.,# (20/10/12) *Certainly do, AJ- swap out the white nightie for a little woolly anorak and she'd be the spitting image of IT guy's nerdy girlfriend. (20/12/12) Category:Characters